The Doctor
by devilojoshi
Summary: Eren sedang sakit, Carla yang khawatir dengan anaknya akhirnya membawa Eren ke dokter. Benarkah sesudah dari dokter Eren akan sembuh, atau—malah tambah sakit?/ RiRen/ Yaoi/ RnR


_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

_**Rated : T+**_

_**Pairing : Rivalle (Levi) x Eren**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Little bit humor, Yaoi, Alur terlalu cepat, One shoot, dll**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: Eren sedang sakit, Carla yang khawatir dengan anaknya akhirnya membawa Eren ke dokter. Benarkah sesudah dari dokter Eren akan sembuh, atau—malah tambah sakit?**_

.

* * *

Nyonya jeager melihat anaknya yang semakin lama semakin parah penyakitnya. Ok, kata 'penyakitnya' sepertinya terlalu berat jika penyakit yang di maksud hanyalah sebuah demam dan flu. Tapi, demam pun tidak boleh dianggap remeh untuk jaman sekarang. Dengan semakin banyaknya wabah penyakit di dunia, penyakit pun sepertinya semakin lama semakin berkembang dan berkembang hingga berevolusi. Contohnya demam, bisa saja demam itu demam yang menyebabkan kematian seperti yang terjadi di televisi-televisi saat ini.

Ah—_author_ mulai lebay sepertinya.

Carla mendekat, "Eren sebaiknya kita segera ke dokter sayang," ucapnya mengelus surai coklat Eren.

Eren terlihat melenguh dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. Lap basah di keningnya di ambil Carla, membuat Eren bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Eren mengerang, "Iya," jawabnya parau.

Sebenarnya dia paling tidak suka ke dokter. Apalagi saat mencium aroma obat-obatan khas yang tidak sekali itu baunya, dan juga sebuah suntikan yang selalu menyakitkan saat menempus kulitnya. Eren mengerang lagi saat dirasakannya kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Pening sekali hanya untuk membuka mata atau bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke dokter sekarang, nak." Ucap Carla.

Eren hanya diam, terlalu pusing untuk menjawab.

.

.

_Hospital_.

Ah, seperti inilah keadaan di rumah sakit. Harus menunggu dan mengantri lama, hanya demi sebuah nomor untuk bertemu dokter. Eren mengerang lagi, pusingnya semakin menjadi—apalagi tempat ini begitu ramai dan tidak nyaman. Melihat ibunya yang sedang mengantri, Eren hanya diam dan menunggu—berharap kalau-kalau ibunya bisa lebih cepat.

Mencoba membuat tubuhnya _rileks_, Eren memejamkan matanya. "Uh, kepalaku pusing sekali." Gumamnya menekan kening kanannya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Eren, kau sudah boleh masuk." Ucap Carla.

Eren membuka matanya. _'Cepat sekali?'_ pikirnya. Tapi buat apa dipikirkan, mungkin dia memang datang lebih awal untuk jadwal dokter yang akan menanganinya. Jadi, dengan lunglai Eren hanya mengikuti ibunya yang memapahnya untuk menuju ruang dokter yang dituju.

'_Uh, semoga dia tidak disuntik'_, pikirnya berharap.

.

.

Eren melihat dokter berambut hitam dengan kaca mata yang membingkai wajah tampan itu. Pandangannya yang sedikit berkabur ternyata masih bisa melihat wajah tampan dan dingin itu. Ah, entah apa yang dilakukan pria di depannya hingga bisa membuat wajahnya terlihat mempesonan walau dengan tampang dingin dan datarnya. Eren serasa terhipnotis dengan hanya melihat mata gelap itu, tajam, dan serasa—menghisap?

"Jadi sudah berapa lama anak nyonya sakit?" tanya dokter itu. Eren masih melihatnya dengan mata sayu.

Carla melihat anaknya, "Sepertinya baru 2 hari, dok."

Dokter itu mengangguk. Mencatatnya dengan cepat dalam sebuah kartu berukuran sedang berwarna putih dan melihat Eren—sepertinya dokter itu akhirnya sadar kalau Eren melihatnya dengan intens. "Lalu—apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya dokter itu melihat Eren.

Eren masih melihat pria di depannya dengan sayu.

"Eren, apa yang kau rasakan, nak?" tanya ibunya dengan pelan. Menyentuh dahi Eren, "Dok—sepertinya Eren terlalu pusing untuk menjawab." Ucap Carla.

Dokter itu mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita mulai pemeriksaannya."

Dokter itu beranjak dari kursinya. Ternyata tampang orang itu tidak sebanding dengan tingginya yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari Eren. Eren mengejapkan matanya pelan, "Terlalu tampan." Gumamnya pelan. Carla melihat anaknya—sepertinya dia mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Eren, dan berdeham pelan.

"Eren, kau disini sebentar. Ibu ingin menelepon ayahmu dulu supaya dia menjemput kita waktu pulang, ok?" ucapnya lalu beranjak dari sana.

Sekarang, tinggallah Eren dengan dokter—yang menurutnya—terlalu tampan itu.

"Kau bisa berbaring di ranjang itu." ucap dokter itu menunjuk ranjang putih yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan batas sebuah tirai hijau.

Eren tampak mengangguk, tepat saat dia akan melangkah kepalanya kembali terasa pusing. Kembali terduduk dengan cepat, Eren merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jika pusing harusnya kau minta bantuanku, Eren."

Suara itu.

Eren melihat dokter itu sedang melihat ke arah matanya. Mencari kesempatan—Eren melihat _name tag_ yang dipakai. Bisa jadi, setelah ini dia bisa saling berkenalan. Bisa jadi, Eren.

'Rivaille'.

'_Ah—nama yang keren'_, pikirnya.

Eren melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher dokter itu. Membuatnya sedikit tergotong, walau tubuhnya kecil ternyata tenaganya boleh juga. Rivaille mengangkat kedua kaki Eren setelah Eren duduk di ranjang. Membenarkan posisi tidurnya dengan terlentang, Eren terus melihat Rivaille yang sedang mengambil beberapa peralatannya.

Ah, dokter itu sekarang sedang memeriksa tekanan darahnya.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu mengurangi jatah makanmu, benar?" tanya Rivaille meletakkan kembali stetoskopnya.

Mengangkat kaos coklat yang sedang dipakai Eren. Memegang (baca: mengelus) kulit perut Eren dengan perlahan—seperti sedang merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit itu terjamah kulitnya. Putih dan mulus, benar-benar terawat seperti wanita, itulah kulit Eren.

Eren mendesis pelan. "Se-sepertinya begitu," jawab Eren ragu.

"Tekanan darahmu terlalu lemah," ucap Rivaille.

Rivaille melihat wajah Eren. Sepersekian detik, seringaian terlihat di wajahnya—walau akhirnya tidak terlihat kembali. Rivaille mengelus lalu meletakan tangan kanannya di atas perut Eren, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengetuk tangan kanannya.

"Perutmu kosong. Kau sudah makan sebelum kemari?" tanya Rivaille mengambil _stetoskop_ dan mendengar detak jantung Eren. _'Anak ini manis sekali,' _pikirnya mendengar detak jantung Eren yang tidak beraturan. Melirik lagi wajah Eren yang sekarang lebih merah dari yang tadi, lalu mengeringai.

'_Ga-gawat. Dia pasti sudah mendengar detak jantungku!' _pekik Eren dalam hati.

Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri. Eren merasakan sentuhan _stetoskop_ dingin itu lebih lagi, apalagi dengan rivaille yang sekarang mulai mengelus kulit dadanya. Sial! Sepertinya dokter ini memang sengaja menggodanya.

"Berbalik," ucap Rivaille.

"...eh?"

"Berbalik, kubilang." Ucap Rivaille mengambil sesuatu di mejanya.

Eren melihat Rivaille lalu berbalik membuatnya sekarang tungkurap di atas ranjang. Membalikkan kepalanya, mata Eren terbelalak. "Ja-jangan disuntik!" pekik Eren horror melihat suntikan yang sedang dipegang Rivaille.

Rivaille mendekat. "Tidak akan sakit," ucapnya tenang. Eren terlihat akan bangkit. "Kau hanya akan semakin sakit jika kusuruh suster-suster itu untuk menahanmu, Eren." Ucap Rivaille menaruh suntikannya dan menahan tubuh Eren untuk tetap berada di atas ranjang.

Eren menengok lagi ke arah Rivaille, memandang Rivaille dengan mata yang ketakutan dan menelan ludah. "Ta-tapi aku takut di—suntik." Ucapnya terbata dengan suara semakin parau.

Rivaille menghela nafas, "Tidak akan sakit. Aku jamin itu." ucapnya.

Eren memandang Rivaille layu. "Tapi—"

"Aku yang jamin." Potong Rivaille.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga nafasnya terasa pada wajah Eren yang menengok. Menatap mata hijau cemerlang itu dengan intens. "Aku yang jamin, Eren." Bisiknya lembut.

Eren luluh.

Eren diam menuruti setiap apa yang dikatakan Rivaille. Menutup matanya dengan meremat bantal yang ada, dan merasakan Rivaille mulai menurunkan celananya. Mengelus bongkahan pantatnya dengan tangannya. Tunggu! Dengan tangan?

Eren mendesis pelan saat Rivaille mengelus bongkahan kenyal itu dan meremasnya pelan. Sial! Dokter ini sepertinya memang berniat membuatnya galau. Antara harus marah-marah karena sudah dilecehkan, atau diam dan menerima karena ketertarikan?

Eren mendesah sambari menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal putih itu.

Rivaille melihat Eren. Mengambil sebuah tisu dan antibiotik, mengulaskannya pada bongkahan pantat itu dengan pelan.

"Eren lihat aku," ucap Rivaille.

Eren membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Rivaille. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Eren membelalakan matanya. Bibirnya serasa menyentuh sesuatu yang—kenyal? Sedangkan bagian tubuh bawahnya serasa sedang digigit oleh semut.

"Emmm...?" Eren mendengung merasakan lumayan nikmat dari bibir tipis yang sedang melumat habis bibir plum cerrynya.

Uh, rasanya sangat aneh dan—hangat.

Eren menutup matanya merasakan setiap sentuhan hangat di bibirnya itu. Memiringkan dan lebih menengokkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah aksen Rivaille. Tapi, dokter itu malah menghentikan ciumannya. Melihat Eren yang sedang mengambil nafas lalu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Tidak sakit bukan?" tanyanya menyeringai.

Eren mengedipkan matanya. Melihat Rivaille yang mengangkat suntikan dengan cairan yang habis. Kapan dia disuntik?

Apa—

—Jangan-jangan tadi!?

Sial! Dokter ini memang terlalu pintar membuatnya semakin mabuk kepayang.

"Sekarang kau bisa pakai celanamu lagi." ucap Rivaille kembali ke meja dokternya. Mencatat beberapa hal, dan memberikannya pada Eren yang sudah ada di depannya. "Kau bisa mengambil resep ini di apotek nanti." Ucapnya.

Eren mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, dokter Rivaille." Ucap Eren lalu berbalik akan keluar dari ruangan Rivaille.

"Aku menunggumu sakit lagi, Eren." Ucap Rivaille sebelum Eren keluar. Membuat tubuh yang sedang memegang knop pintu itu membatu.

—Sial!

Dokter mesum itu terlalu menarik hingga rasanya Eren mati rasa saat itu juga!

.

.

Di luar pintu, Carla sedang tersenyum karena berhasil mengintip sedikit aktivitas anaknya dengan dokter itu di dalam. Tidak salah tempat dia membawa Eren ke rumah sakit ini. Ternyata sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan menantu seorang dokter.

'_Eren berjuanglah!'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

Oh, Carla ternyata kau seorang fujoshi terselubung juga rupanya.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N: Udah lama gak mampir kemari. Semoga bisa menetap di fandom ini ya, hehe. Btw, humornya kurang terasa ya? Aku gak bisa bikin humor T^T**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
